Chi-You
Chi-YouKitsune (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.4). Kitsune says: "Temper, temper, Chi-You." is an immortal playing a game for control of the Earth, located in the dimension occupied by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, against other immortals known collectively as the Pantheon who have subtly influenced the course of human existence since the dawn of recorded time. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Chi-You is one of the powerful immortals who once ruled the Earth thousands of years ago. He is the brother of Kitsune and the Rat King. At some point, they mysteriously disappeared and inspired myth and legend. Ultimately, they fell from memory and man began to question if they ever really existed at all. The immortals agreed to a game to see who could regain control of Earth. Rules were drafted and only mortals could be used as their pawns. At some point in the Muromachi Period (1337-1573), Chi-You sensed the power of Krang's Interspatial Teleportation Unit and journeyed across the sea to Japan to investigate if Kitsune was cheating or not. At first, he masked himself from sight but Kitsune sensed his presence and called out to him. Once Krang stepped from the teleporter's portal, Chi-You accused Kitsune of conspiring with a demon. He declared the act forfeits her from the game and he moved to take her soul. Kitsune dodged his attacks and tossed him into the portal. Due to safeguards in the teleportation unit, Chi-You was stranded in a state of eternal limbo.Krang (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.5). Krang says: "There are safeguards on this portal to prevent unwanted incursion. He won't be able to enter my world... nor will be able to simply turn back. At best he has been destroyed. At worst, irretrievably lost and aware of every second. A hellish, eternal limbo." Ghostbusters In Chinese legend and history, Chi-You was worshiped as a war god who led the Nine Li Tribe and fought Emperor Huangdi in the Battle of Zhuolu.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.5). Ray says: "He was a war god, right? Led the Nine Li Tribe and fought the Battle of Zhuolu against the Emperor Huangdi?" After an accident during testing of their own Interspatial Teleportation Unit, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were transported from their dimension to the dimension occupied by the Ghostbusters. They arrived in the Emmanuel Baptist Church during a wedding ceremony. Chi-You was freed as a result of the accident but manifested in an ethereal form with new powers. Ready to exact revenge on Kitsune, Chi-You was surprised to be unable to detect her or any of his brethren. The Turtles felt honor-bound to deal with Chi-You and attacked but they went right through him. Chi-You suspected they were demons sent by Kitsune to recapture him and retaliated. After blasting several wedding guests and Casey, Chi-You learned he could now control mortals like puppets. With their bodies and mind his, Chi-You began speaking in English and learned who the Turtles really were. He warned them not to interfere in his plans to take over this world. The Ghostbusters were called by Janine Melnitz and Kylie Griffin after they finished a case. According to the team's Dimensional Inverter, there was a potential Class 7 on the East Side. The Ghostbusters made their way to the Emmanuel Baptist Church but were locked out. They improvised and made their own entrance. After experiencing the effects of the Proton Streams, Chi-You realized the Ghostbusters had the capability of capturing him. He ordered his minions to retreat and teleported out of the church. Egon Spengler thought it was strange both the Turtles were left behind and P.K.E. levels were declining. Winston Zeddemore called for a cease fire and both sides conferred. After April mentioned Chi-You, Ray Stantz recognized the name. Egon detected an emission of a low-level phase variance at the cellular level from the Turtles and April, which in part matched readings he took from Chi-You. A short distance from the church, Chi-You gathered his thoughts on a building rooftop. He concluded his family's pact to influence the world indirectly was null and void since he could not sense them nor any like them. He decided he would directly impose order and make the world as it should be. Once he conquered Earth, Chi-You would force the Turtles to build a teleportation unit that would give him access to other worlds he could conquer. Chi-You planned to achieve this with a proper army. Displeased with the wedding guests he took control of, Chi-You released his hold on them and declared his desire for worthy warriors but realized Casey was fighting his control. Chi-You hit Casey and ordered him to find similar warriors. Casey directed Chi-You to the Madison Square Garden. Chi-You manifested in the Garden's hockey rink and disrupted Game 1 of the NHL Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. He grabbed players from both the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens and transmogrified them into proper warriors. Weakened by the ordeal, Chi-You was still satisfied with his new thralls. He sensed Casey's curiosity and admitted he didn't do the same to Casey. Chi-You planned to use Casey as an incentive to force the Turtles to swear allegiance to him and share their knowledge of traveling to other worlds. Chi-You battled the Ghostbusters and Turtles once more but with the aid of his thralls. During the battle in the rink, Chi-You failed to notice Winston sneaking around the seating behind him. Winston opened a Trap but to everyone's surprise, Chi-You was not trapped. The direct connections he formed with his thralls was preventing him from being trapped.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.5). Ray says: "He should've been sucked right into the trap. There's no way he could fight it unless--unless he's more directly connected to his thralls than we thought." Chi-You ordered Casey to free him. Casey got the jump on Winston, advised him to take out the thralls first, punched him and then released Chi-You. Chi-You vowed he would not be caught unaware a third time and teleported away. He took refuge in Chinatown. Hours later, while in the Mahayana Buddhist Temple, Chi-You realized Casey was purposely fighting his control and using their mental link to weaken him. Chi-You was infuriated and swallowed Casey whole. Chi-You enveloped Casey inside an adaptable ectoplasmic casing that allowed for finely tuned manipulation of the corporeal form.Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 3 answer 12/14/15 Chi-You transformed into a new form, that of giant humanoid bull, and stormed Chinatown. After the Ghostbusters received a call from the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant, they split up. Peter, Winston, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael went after Chi-You. Once Chi-You witnessed Michelangelo liberating one of his thralls, he ordered the rest of his army to retreat. At Peter's behest, Chi-You stomped the ground and knocked Peter and Winston back. He threw up Casey, who was drenched in ectoplasm. Casey stood up in a transmogrified form. Back in his regular form, Chi-You focused on Casey and manipulated him like a puppeteer to his puppet. Since none of the three Turtles were skilled enough to help him with building a teleporter, Chi-You ordered their deaths. Peter took advantage of the situation and got out the Proton Bazooka. He took aim and blew Chi-You up, dispersing his spectral form. Raphael zapped the distracted Casey and restored him to normal. The Ghostbusters and Turtles returned to the Firehouse to sort things out. Leonardo was insistent he and his brothers would help the Ghostbusters fight Chi-You until the last possible moment then teleport home. While work on the teleportation unit and an electromagnetic pulse emitter progressed at the Firehouse, Chi-You reformed in Chinatown. Not pleased with defeat, Chi-You concluded he couldn't ignore the Ghostbusters and Turtles any longer. He shifted his focus to hunting and destroying them. Chi-You had his thralls force their way through the entrance into the Firehouse and draw most of the Ghostbusters and Turtles into a firefight. Meanwhile, he teleported to the second floor R&D laboratory and prevented Ray, April, and Kylie from activating their Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter. Before Chi-You could kill them, Casey triggered the pulse. Chi-You changed his mind and decided he would enthrall them and make them kill each other. He discovered the pulse negated his ability to entrall. Chi-You soon settled with peeling the flesh off Ray but Winston and Peter intervened. Leonardo threw out a Trap and attempted to capture him but Chi-You yanked Winston's Proton Stream. The Trap was closed as Winston was pulled forward. Everyone discovered Chi-You had possessed Winston. Chi-You declared his warrior's body was worthy of a conqueror. Ray tried to douse Chi-You in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime from the Miniature Slime Blower but he ducked at the last second. Chi-You knocked Ray unconscious then transmogrified his host body into a bull form. Chi-You charged through the wall and continued fighting Leonardo and Raphael in the main section of the second floor. They were no match for him. As Chi-You declared he would grind them into Guilianggao, Michelangelo got into position and blasted him with a Slime Blower. Winston was not completely exorcised and struggled with Chi-You for control of his body. Raphael easily diverted Chi-You's attention while Leonardo shocked Winston with his pack attachment. Peter trapped Chi-You on cue. After the Turtles, Casey and April took the Interdimensional portal back to their home dimension, Peter opened the floor up to whoever wanted to place Chi-You into the Containment Unit. Winston understandably didn't want Chi-You anywhere near him and had Egon change the teleportation unit's point of destination to Proxima Centauri in the Turtles' dimension. Winston tossed the Trap through. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Even trapped and 4.2 light years away from Earth, Chi-You could sense the presence of his family again. He vowed to find his way back to them, eventually. Description Chi-You bears the traits of a bull and can transform into one. Powers Chi-You has the power of immortality and transformation. He is also adept in martial arts. In his ethereal form, Chi-You can be intangible, directly and remotely possess humans, can transmogrify host body and any equipment worn such as a Proton Pack, extend his arms, teleport, can gift his power to humans and transmogrify them to enthrall them to his will, and telekinesis. He used a form of telekinesis to remotely detonate a cell phone. In addition to controlling a host's body, he also controls their mind and can add their knowledge to his. In the process of bonding to his thralls, Chi-You forms tethers to each one. As a result of this direct connection, Chi-You can't be trapped. Each connection must be severed first. To exact further control of a remotely possessed human, Chi-You can swallow him or her whole. Enveloped inside an adaptable ectoplasmic casing, he can finely tune the manipulation of the corporeal form and even transmogrify the human. Once the human is thrown up, Chi-You can manipulate them with psychokinetic gestures much like a puppeteer manipulating a puppet. In terms of weaknesses, Chi-You's short temper often leads to poor decision making. Chi-You's mental link with possessed humans isn't absolute. Casey demonstrated the will to fight his control. After transmogrifying many humans at a time, Chi-You weakened a deal. Classification Kylie Griffin notes Chi-You is potentially a Class 7. Peter later refers to him as a Class 7 and a godlike being.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.13). Kylie says: "Tell the guys I can confirm a potential Class-Seven on the East Side."Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.5). Peter says: "We're gonna get you a souvenir for all this - "I fought the minions of an uppity Class 7 and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt.""Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.5). Peter says: "Godlike being." Trivia *Tom Waltz suggested using Chi-You in an early proposal for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini-series.Tom Waltz (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.10). Tom says: "I learned about Chi-You online after doing some research and suggested him as the crossover's baddie in an early proposal I put together and both Bobby and Erik were in agreement we go with him." *Chi-You is based on Chi-You, the god of war from Chinese mythology. *Chi-You is a strict adherent of rules.Kitsune (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.3). Kitsune says: "Oh, my dear brother, it's been so long, I'd almost forgotten how much of a slave you can be to your little rules." *On page 12 of TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Peter calls Chi-You "Ferdinand" after the character from the "The Story of Ferdinand" book and his comments on Chinatown appear to be an allusion to Jazz duo Slim & Slam's songs "Chinatown, My Chinatown" and "Ferdinand the Bull" *On page 18 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, on the white board, in the middle, is a photo of Chi-You. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, the photo of Chi-You appears in the middle of the white board. *On page 9 of Casey & April #4, "Casey & April" Part Four, Chi-You makes a cameo. *On pages 11, 13 and 14 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71, "Pantheon Family Reunion" Part One, Chi-You and his absence is brought up by Toad Baron, Kitsune, and Rat King.Toad Baron (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.11). Toad Baron says: "Very well, we are all present now except for Chi-You. But after five centuries of his absences at these gatherings, I see no reason to believe this year will be any different. Unless, of course, anyone has new information regarding our missing brother?"Kitsune (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.11). Kitsune says: "Why, no - poor Chi-You's disappearance remains as much a tragic mystery to me as anyone else."Rat King (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.11). Rat King says: "I mean, it's not as if having Chi-You gone provides you with any kind of strategic advantage."Toad Baron (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.13). Toad Baron says: "Chi-You, bringer of order and a warrior unequaled."Rat King (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.13). Rat King says: "Um, considering we haven't seen him for 500 years, I'm thinking that last part might be up for debate." Rat King (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.14). Rat King says: "Tell that to Chi-You."Kitsune (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.14). Kitsune says: "Why is it you continue to look to me for answers whenever the conversation turns to Chi-You? Am I my brother's keeper?"Kitsune (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71" (2017) (Comic p.14). Kitsune says: "Chi-You came to me in anger many years ago - upset because he believed we were not all properly adhering to the rules of the game. I did my best to assuage his baseless fury, but he stubbornly refused to hear me, instead storming away as sullenly as he'd arrived. I haven't seen him since." **On page 14, Kitsune describes a version of her confrontation with Chi-You in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1. Panel 4 is a flashback to that scene from the issue. *On page 7 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #72, "Pantheon Family Reunion" Part Two, Chi-You is mentioned by Rat King.Rat King (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #72" (2017) (Comic p.7). Rat King says: "Of course, none was better at it than good ol' Chi-You. Five hundred years and we still haven't found where that one's hiding, hey, sister?" *On pages 4-5 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #13, "Karai's Path" Part Two, Hayashi Toru tells Karai a legend about Chi-You talking to Kublai Khan for three days. He implanted an overwhelming desire in Khan to invade Japan, leading to the Mongol Invasion of 1274.Hayashi Toru (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #13" (2017) (Comic p.4). Hayashi Toru says: "The god of war himself, Chi-You. They spoke for three days, after which the god had planted an overwhelming desire in the mind of the Khan -"Hayashi Toru (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #13" (2017) (Comic p.5). Hayashi Toru says: "-a desire to invade Japan. They launched their attack in 1274, and initially the Mongols did very well." *On page 13 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #82, "Kingdom of Rats" Part Two, Toad Baron mentions the still absent Chi-You.Toad Baron (2018). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #82" (2018) (Comic p.13). Toad Baron says: "Poor brother Chi-You has been missing for a dreadfully long time and his door has been sealed tightly shut ever since he disappeared. I fear his loss is a mystery that may never be resolved." *On page 17 of Shredder in Hell #4, "Shredder in Hell" Part Four, Chi-You makes a cameo among the Pantheon. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **Alluded to in the Story So Far page.Narrator (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic's Story So Far). Narrator says: "They fought alongside mutant ninjas against a spectral Chinese warrior." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 ***Mentioned on the What Came Before page.Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "Together, they fended off CHI-YOU, a member of a Pantheon that had been meddling in the affairs of the Turtles' earth for centuries." ***Alluded to by Peter on page 12.Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.12). Peter Venkman says: "I mean, didn't they bring one with them when we met? Big bull lookin' fella?" **Issue #4 ***Alluded to by Ray on page 13.Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.13). Ray Stantz says: "When the spectral entity from your own dimensional plane forcibly possessed Winston?" References Gallery Primary Canon ChiYou01.jpg|As seen in legends ChiYou02.jpg|As seen in legends ChiYou03.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou04.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou05.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou06.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou07.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou08.jpg|Transformed in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou09.jpg|Transformed in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou10.jpg|Transformed in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period ChiYou11.jpg|Thrown in Krang's portal ChiYou12.jpg|Manifesting in Ghostbusters' dimension ChiYou13.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou15.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou17.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou18.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou19.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou20.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou21.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ChiYou22.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ChiYou23.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ChiYou24.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ChiYou25.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ChiYou26.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ChiYou27.jpg|As seen on TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Regular Cover ChiYou28.jpg|Pulled into Trap in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou29.jpg|Pulled into Trap in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou30.jpg|Pulled into Trap in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou31.jpg|Partial bull form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou32.jpg|Full bull form seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou33.jpg|Full bull form seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou34.jpg|Dissipated with Proton Bazooka in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou35.jpg|Reforming in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou36.jpg|Vowing war in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYouTMNTGB4RegularCover.jpg|As seen on TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Regular Cover ChiYouTMNTGBIssue4HotTopic.jpg|As seen on TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Hot Topic Cover ChiYou37.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou38.jpg|In possession of Winston seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou39.jpg|Transmogrified form seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou40.jpg|Transmogrified form seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou41.jpg|Transmogrified form seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou42.jpg|Doused in Pink Slime in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou43.jpg|Trapped in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYou44.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 ChiYou49.jpg|As seen in Casey & April #4, page 9 ChiYou45.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #71, page 14 ChiYou46.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #13, page 4 ChiYou47.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #13, page 4 ChiYou48.jpg|As seen in in Shredder in Hell #4, page 17 Behind the Scenes ChiYouCharacterDesign01.jpg|Character design seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition ChiYouCharacterDesign02.jpg|Character design seen in Deluxe Edition ChiYouCharacterDesign03.jpg|Character design seen in Deluxe Edition ChiYouCharacterDesign04.jpg|Character design seen in Deluxe Edition ChiYouCharacterDesign05.jpg|Character design seen in Deluxe Edition ChiYouCharacterDesign06.jpg|Character design seen in Deluxe Edition Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 7 Category:Legends Category:Deity